Fall restraint equipment, such as gangways, may comprise platforms, ramps, bridges, steps, guardrails, and other support structures. Gangways may be used to provide access to an area, such as the top of a storage container. For example, a semi-trailer truck or a railroad carriage transporting dry goods may need to be unloaded from the container's top. A gangway is used to provide workers a path to unload the material. The major parts of current gangways are constructed by a process involving cutting and welding a large number of smaller components together. The process requires a relatively substantial amount of time, manpower, and components.